The Lexmark 1000 inkjet printer first sold publicly in July 1997, has a device which allows the feeding of continuous forms from elements from which discrete sheets are normally fed. This device required the removal, rotation, and reinsertion of a paper support. After this, a second component (a continuous form support) was required to be attached to the paper support in order for it to properly feed continuous form paper. This required a user of the inkjet printer to separately store the continuous form support until it was needed for feeding continuous form paper. Also, the removal and rotation of the continuous form support is somewhat awkward for users.
This invention integrates a separate support into the printer to permit the features of banner printing to be readily and easily accessible to the operator of the printer.